Drowning In Lava
It was a normal day for Dragonscale79. He was on a public server, and decided to join a Factions Server. He quickly made allies with his nearby neighbors, Ult1m4t3_Sn1p3r and KiwiHearts. This creepypasta is "If Minecraft was real life and your skin was actually what you looked like." Chapter 1: The Beginning Dragonscale ran through the caves, Kiwi at his side. Ultimate was above ground, chopping down trees. "Wuss," Dragonscale thought about his friend. "Scared of cave sounds." Lost in thought, Dragonscale wandered a bit too far away. He looked down, and he was about to fall in a lava pit! Dragonscale steadied himself with his tail... well, almost steadied himself. He fell on his back with a loud thud, his wings pressing on his backbone. Kiwi held her hand out to him. "Really?" She said. "You almost died!" "I know, I know..." Dragonscale said, embarrassed. Kiwi's brown dog fur glowed against the bright rays of the lava, her green eyes piercing his blue ones. "Hey, you found diamonds!" Kiwi exclaimed, shoving Dragonscale to the side. She poured some water over the burning lava, a hissing sound coming from the obsidian. Kiwi placed a torch, took out her iron pickaxe, and started mining. "I found those! They're mine!" Dragonscale said grumpily. Kiwi responded, "I found them, you just didn't notice them." Dragonscale grumbled something and went back to mining iron. Once they were done, they headed back to the surface, where Ultimate was chopping a birch tree. "Hey, Ultimate_Scared!" Kiwi yelled at Ultimate. He jumped, threw his ax at a nearby pig, and swerved around. Kiwi and Dragonscale laughed at his reaction. Ultimate stomped toward them. "It's Ultimate_''Sniper''." He said angrily. He grabbed his ax off the now dead pig, harvested the meat, and went back inside their house. It was a 6 room wooden structure. Each person had their own room, plus a bathroom, kitchen/dining area, and living room. "I guess I'll come in too." Kiwi said to Dragonscale. "Don't stay out past dusk and remember to-" Dragonscale cut her off. "Fence in the caves, I know, I know." Kiwi glared at her comrade, then went inside. Dragonscale thought, "It wouldn't hurt to mine a little longer, would it?" He went down into the strip mine, hoping for diamonds. Chapter 2: Signs As Dragonscale was walking through the cave, he noticed something off. The lava that Kiwi originally poured water over was no longer obsidian. "I was going to mine that..." Dragonscale grumped. He shrugged it off and went down further into the cave. He saw that every place that was originally obsidian was now back to its original state- lava. He was able to find diamonds, though, next to one of the pits. He poured water over the lava, but... nothing happened. The water just seeped through the lava. It was peculiar. He checked his watch and... dear lord! It was already midnight! But then, Dragonscale looked around him. He was so caught up in exploring the caves that he got lost in the endless labyrinth of stone and ores. A groaning noise came from behind him. Dragonscale whipped around, face to face with a zombie. Its eerie green skin was peeling, part of its brain exposed. White bone poked through the creatures fingers as it locked its black, lifeless eyes with Dragonscale's. He slashed his diamond sword at the beast, the blade flickering purple with sharpness and fire aspect. The zombie burst into flame, its undead meat burning until it was nothing but ashes and some rotten flesh. Dragonscale cringed at the scent of rotten, burning meat. A clinking of bones filled the tavern as two skeletons, armed with bows and leather caps, shot at Dragonscale. He flung himself to the left, barely avoiding being skewered by the arrows, then launching a piece of TNT at the skeletons. They tried to run, but it exploded to fast. The skeletons bones were harvested by Dragonscale, along with their bows, and he rushed toward what he thought was an exit. In reality, it was an entrance. Chapter 3: Missing Kiwi awoke from her nightmare, her black bed soft underneath her. To her left, a box appeared saying- "Not all players are in beds. To skip to dawn, all players must be in a bed." Kiwi's heart raced. She ran out to the kitchen, grabbed some pork, put on her armor, and rushed to the caves. She stepped into the strip mine... and she screamed. Lava was flooding the mine, slowly but surely. It was seeping through cracks in the stone, hot beneath the cobble. She got a chat from Dragonscale. "Help. I'm trapped in the caves. I may not live through this." Kiwi brought out her map to find Dragonscale's location, but Ultimate pushed past her. "I know those cave systems like the back of my hand. I know every exit and entrance and every escape route." Ultimate, clearly unprepared, rushed down the strip mine. The lava was still rising, hot on Ultimate's shoes. Ultimate knew where to go, but dropped down a block to far down. "Ult1m4t3_Sn1p3r drowned in lava." was all that appeared in chat. "That isn't a normal death sentence..." Kiwi thought. She knew she couldn't sit and mourn her friend though. She had to find Dragonscale. Kiwi drank a fire resistance potion and swam through the ocean of lava before her. Her armor was breaking, she could feel it, but she didn't stop until she found Dragonscale hanging on to a stalactite. Kiwi threw a fire resistance potion at him. Dragonscale flew to Kiwi, picked her up, and flew as fast as he could out of the cave. "Away from the lava." Dragonscale thought. But the lava had risen. Chapter 4: Drowned In Lava Dragonscale burst out of the lava with Kiwi, but now it was worse. Much worse. The lava was now flooding the surface. You couldn't walk on the ground without burning your feet on the lava. All the trees were on fire, and their house was burnt to the ground. Kiwi spotted an extreme hills biome in the distance. "Over there!" Kiwi pointed to the mountainous terrain. "We can hide there." Dragonscale flew towards the mountain, but it was very far away. They barely made it over the forest before Dragonscale's wings started to ache. They still had to cross the desert to reach the mountain. They were barely halfway across it when Dragonscale fell unconcious from exhaustion. Kiwi and Dragonscale plummeted down, down, down, into the lava. They both only saw one thing before they perished. A red screen, two buttons saying "reset" and "quit," and one line of text; Kiwihearts and Dragonscale79 drowned in lava Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Supernatural